Divine Destiny
by Fallen Innocence
Summary: The future is dawning and Usagi has to decide… is Mamoru who she really loves? A silent disease plagues her being, as she races against time to find her soulmate.


Divine Destiny 

By: Fallen Innocence

The future is dawning and Usagi has to decide… is Mamoru who she really loves? She races against time to find her soulmate as a terrible disease plagues her being. Only one man can save her… will she make the right choice?

Chapter 1: Darling It's Hard to Say Goodbye

Usagi placed a slim hand down into the page to keep it from flapping, as the cool autumn breeze swept passed her body. She sighed in frustration as she closed the thick leather bound book. 

There was no use trying to read outside, she knew that, especially in the park. It was one of the windiest places in the city of Tokyo. Not that she could concentrate anyway.

But she had to get away, out of her apartment. Just for a while or until someone realized she's gone and comes to fetch her.

She placed the book into her bag before pulling her legs up to her chest. She sat there on that park bench with her arms folded around her legs. She rested her head on her knees and looked towards the lake. 

Now at the age of 22, she wondered about the future. She had changed immensely in the past few years. Her golden blonde mane has long since turned to a majestic silver. She had grown taller and her body has matured into one of a young woman's, gradually turning into the Neo Queen herself. No longer was she forgetful and clumsy. Grace was now second nature to her as well as manners and dignified posture. Her eyes held the wisdom of an old woman. Pale but fierce… stained with happiness and pain, death and betrayal.

Crystal Tokyo was coming. She could feel it. All the intense energy building up in the very core of this planet was unnoticed to most. She was just as apart of the Earth as Mamoru is.

__

Mamoru… She remembered back to when she was a silly junior high school girl always following him around giving him gifts and presents. Years have pasted and she no longer did that, there wasn't a need to. It was Mamoru that followed her around these days. A smile crept to her lips. Minako had once referred to Mamoru as a little lost puppy.

She sighed inwardly looking down at the beautiful diamond engagement ring that adorned her slim delicate hand. '_Am I making a mistake?'_

Her heart began to race and the breath was suddenly sucked from her lips. Leaning back on the bench, she closed her eyes tightly, silently cursing the intense pain that plagued her body.

Quickly pulling a bottle from her purse, she skillfully pulled out two pills and shoved them down her throat. She swallowed bitterly.

Time seemed to stop as she looked around the park. So many children…. playing so innocently… with no problems in the world. So many times had she wished things were simple.

She began to regain composure as her body took in the cool autumn breeze. 

"Fancy seeing you here." Usagi's head turned at the masculine voice. It was no other than her old friend Seiya.

"Hey…" She smiled as he sat down beside her. His nose was a bit red from the cold and his raven black hair was messy from the wind. A red scarf was wrapped once around his neck.

"I never see you around anymore." Seiya said softly. "How have you been? Mamoru treatin' you good?"

Usagi nodded. "I'm good. And yea, Mamoru's great…" 

Seiya eyed her thoughtfully. Something was different about her. Something that she lost over time. She was no longer the same bubbly Usagi he had grown to love. It seems as if she has changed over the past few years. She was almost like a completely different person now. With all that has happened, who could blame her? She grew up, that's all. Still he was obligated to ask. "Is something wrong Usagi?"

This caught Usagi's attention. "Wrong? Of course not."

"No Usagi. I mean really. Anything at all that's bothering you? I've been meaning to sit you down for a very long time now and figure out what has happened to you." Usagi gave him a baffled look. Inside she was terrified… had he seen her before? When she had her attack?

He ran a hand through his hair, and sighed. "Like…like you're a ghost of your former self."

"A ghost of my former self?" she looked away. "I don't know what you mean. What could possibly be wrong?" Seiya was taken back by the sudden forcefulness of her voice.

"I'm sorry Usagi… I shouldn't of…" Seiya sighed as he stared at her turned head. "Your life is perfect. It was wrong of me to assume. I mean you have wonderful friends, a caring family and a fiancé that loves you…"

Seiya looked away ready to leave. He hurt him so much to know that Usagi was destined for something so big and wonderful and he wasn't apart of it at all. He and his brothers had prolonged their stay on Earth for six years so that Seiya could be close to Usagi. He knew it was selfish of him but he didn't care.

But now, what he dreaded all these years has come. He didn't belong here anymore. Usagi was fading and he couldn't do anything at all to save her. This was it. Usagi didn't need him anymore.

Usagi watched worried as Seiya took in a deep breath turning around.

Staying on the Earth has taken a toll on the Three Lights. "I have to tell you something Usagi…"

Her heart began to race as he looked steadily into her eyes. "What is it Seiya? Is everything all right?"

"Yes of course!" He replied quickly hoping to ease the frown that formed on her beautiful face. Then he remembered the predicament that he was in. "Well actually… no."

Usagi placed a hand over his trembling ones. Seiya couldn't tell if he was shaking from the cold, or being so close to the one he loves.

"I'm leaving little bunny…"

Usagi gasped softly. New emotions spread through her body like electricity. "What…? Why Seiya? Aren't you happy here?"

Seiya couldn't deny it. "No Usagi… I… my brothers and I…. Earth is so different from our planet. I can feel the effects of this old planet on me. I feel so weak now… with every breath I take, it's almost painful…" 

Tears cascaded down her soft cheeks. "I'm so sorry Seiya… you should have told me… I had no idea!"

He gently wiped them away. "Don't cry for me Usagi. Everything will be all right."

Usagi opened her mouth to protest, but she could produce no words. She knew this day would come. She wasn't stupid; one day would came when he would leave her forever. That is one of the reasons there could never be a Seiya and Usagi. Taking in a deep, she looked away from him. _I love you… you fool. I've always loved you…_

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight." 

~*~

That's it for Chapter 1! What do you think? Interesting? Believe me… it gets better ^_~* Review!


End file.
